Many patients develop stones within their common bile, urinary, renal or ureteral systems. These stones may block ducts and cause great pain and therefore must be removed. Several approaches are available for treating such stones, including, laser treatment and subsequent removal of the stones from the body. These lithotripsy procedures are often performed with the aid of an endoscopic device, and an endoscopic operating field may be displayed to an operator. Sizing objects in the endoscopic operating field may be important to the treatment. However, current methods of sizing objects in the operating field are inaccurate and/or cumbersome.
Thus, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for sizing objects during lithotripsy procedures.